You Don't Need Words To Be Heard
by AquaDiamondQueen
Summary: When Kagome loses her hearing and voice in a fire, her whole world seems to fall apart. First, her friends ditch her and now she has to go to a new school. Will Kagome learn to trust her new friends and more importantly, herself?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is my first fanfic so it would be great if you guys and girls could reply and leave any suggestions. Thanks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

Light filtered in through the dark curtains, landing on a small lump on the bed. The lump pulled the covers tighter as if telling the sun to go away but alas, the sun didn't abide to its wish.

A teenage girl's head finally popped up from under the cover, realizing she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep. She slowly got out of bed and stood up, trying to stretch the sleepiness away.

'Why does it have to be so bright?' the girl thought, rubbing her eyes. 'Oh well. I better take a shower and head down for breakfast." Kagome grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

20 minutes later the girl came out of the bathroom wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The girl slowly made her way over to her mirror and sighed inwardly. First she put some makeup on so that it would cover the scars and burn marks on her face and neck. Then she started brushing her raven hair and got lost in her own world. She didn't even realized her mother was standing in the doorway.

"Kagome" her mother called. No answer. She sighed and tried again.

"Kagome?" Nothing. Her mother sighed a little deeper and placed her hand on her daughter. Kagome jumped a little as she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. She looked at her mother and smiled. Ms. Higurashi smiled back at her daughter.

"Kagome, lets go down and have breakfast. Sota and gramps-" Ms. Higurashi stopped as she saw the confused look on her eldest child's face. Kagome's mom frowned very slightly as she started rummaging through Kagome's messy desk looking for something.

Kagome sat down on her bed waiting for her mom to finish looking for whatever she was looking for. 'I wonder what she is looking for?' Her question was soon answered though, as her mother held up two small cream coloured objects that look vaguely similar to a Bluetooth. Kagome got rather embarrassed and blushed a little before taking the small devices from her mother.

Kagome walked over to the mirror before turning on the device and put one in both ear. Kagome sighed inwardly as she looked at her reflection. She gazed at herself from head to toes. She smiled a little. 'At least some of the burns and scars on my arms are finally starting to heal.'

Ms. Higurashi sighed as she watched her daughter examine her arms in the mirror. "Kagome?" her mother asked, breaking the girl away from her thoughts. Kagome turned around so she could face her mother.

"I know you keep forgetting, but you have to at least try to wear your hearing aids. It's for your own good." Her mother said with yet another sigh. Kagome froze at the word hearing aid. Those words made her feel old.

She gave her mom a look before reaching for the notebook and pen she had on her desk. She wrote:

 _I know I know, i'm sorry. i'm just not used to them_.

She ripped it out and gave it to her mom. Her mother read it and sighed (once again). "It's ok. Let's just head down and have breakfast. Sota and gramps are waiting downstairs for us. Once we are done we're going to go get anything else you and Sota might need for school."

Kagome's mom saw Kagome make a face at the word school. 'That's right. Tomorrow is the first day of a new high school.' she thought. You see, Kagome was SO not looking forward to school. Kagome's mother decided to put her into a new fancy high school for her second year.

'It's going to be the same there like my last school. Tease the girl who can't hear or talk.' Kagome thought. People were rude to her ever since she lost her hearing. She knew people made fun of her because of the looks they gave her. Even her so called 'friends' ignored her.

Kagome looked at her mom and realized she must have zoned off...again. She simply smiled at her mother and decided to worry about school and how horrible her life was later. She was really hungry!

Everyone sat quietly and ate their breakfast. Kagome looked up at each of her family members. She looked at the boy who sat in front of her. Her little brother. Next she looked at the elderly man who sat next to Sota. Her grandfather, or 'gramps' as everyone calls him. Finally the woman who sat next to her. Her mother.

"Meow." Kagome looked down to see the cat rubbing herself against her leg. 'Oh Buyoh. Who could forget about you?' she thought

Kagome got up and put her dishes in the sink. When she came back, she was about to grab a piece of paper so she could ask her mom a question, but found there was none. She sighed and tapped her mom on the shoulder and started talking in Sign Language.

'What time are we leaving?' she questioned her mother, who replied by signing:

'As soon as gramps finishes' she replied looking at the old man and boy.

Kagome laughed inwardly at the looks her brother and grandpa were giving her, what was funny though was that they both knew how to do sign language.

Once gramps was done, Kagome quickly grabbed a sweater and zipped it all the way up, before they all pilled into the car and headed off to go buy what ever else they needed.

While Kagome was checking out the school bags her mom casually said:

"Oh. By the way you have to see Dr. Kaede after this." She said nonchalantly. 'Oh joy' Kagome thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _a/n To all the people who reviewed and read, THANK YOU! *ahem* Now on to the story._

 **LATER AT THE DOCTOR'S**

Kagome and her mother got out of the car after her mother parked. They were running a few minutes late because they had to drop Sota and gramps back at the Shrine.

"Come on Kagome, let's go!" Her mother called, holding the door open.

Kagome simply nodded her head. She never liked going to the doctor's office. It was always so boring and whenever they went, there was always tons of elderly people. She looked out of place there and she felt old.

Kagome and her mom got in the elevator and went up to the the third floor. When they got out, they headed down the hall to room 134. Kagome walked in first and took a seat while she waited for her mother to finish checking her in. Kagome decided to read the magazine on the table next to her to pass some time.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

'When am i going to get in?! It's been like half an hour. I'm so Booored.' Kagome thought.

Her mother seemed to have seen the look on her face and signed:

'Be patient. Just wait a bit m-' She was interrupted when they were told they could go in.

Kagome sat on the gurney as she waited for the doctor to come. Her mother sat quietly reading a magazine. 5 minutes later, the doctor came in.

She looked like she was in her 50's. She wore a white doctor's coat. She also had an eye patch.

'So, are you getting used to the hearing aids?' Kaede signed.

'I sometimes forget' Kagome admitted.

'Hm. Ok let's test your hearing. Put the hearing aids at max level if they are not already. I'm going to talk to see if the hearing aids are helping. If you can hear just nod your head, ok?' Kaede questioned. Kagome nodded her head.

"Can you hear this?" Nothing.

"Can you hear this?" She said a little louder.

"This?" She said even louder. Still nothing.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?" She practically yelled. Finally Kagome nodded.

"CAN YOU HEAR ALOT OR A LITTLE WHEN I TALK LIKE THIS?" She yelled again. Kagome signed 'a little.'

Kaede shook her head and frowned, then faced Ms. Higurashi.

"This is not good, not good at all. You basically have to yell for her to hear. I think it would be best if we get her new hearing aids. I can give them to you by her next appointment."

"But that's in two weeks! She has to start school tomorrow." Ms. Higurashi said.

"I will try my best to get them in sooner but we will just have to wait and see," Kaede said calmly.

"I guess that will have to do. Does she still have to wear the old hearing aids?"

"No, there is no point."

"Alright...Oh! I just remembered we need notes to give to her teachers and school."

"Ok. I'll write them out right now." With that Kaede wrote out some notes about Kagome's condition and handed them to Kagome's mom.

"Thanks. I guess we'll see you at her next appointment. Have a nice day."

"Yes. You too."

Her mother turned to tell Kagome they were leaving. She nodded her head and headed out the door with her mom.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Kagome's mom walked in to her daughter's room to walk her up. She did that by walking over to the window to let the light in.

kagome fell out of the bed when the bright light hit her eyes.

'Ow,' she thought, rubbing her back.

"Time to get ready for school. If you need anything I'll be downstairs," her mother told her.

Kagome just nodded her head. She was too tired to reply. When her mother left, Kagome went to her closet and pulled out a red turtle neck, a jeans jacket, and a simple pair of sweats. After picking out what to wear she stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower.

A little while later she was done. Kagome grabbed her bag and went down for breakfast. When she was done, she and her mom headed off to school so they could get there before most of the kids showed up.

 **AT SCHOOL**

Kagome's mom was talking to the receptionist, telling them about Kagome and getting her class information. When her mom was done, they headed off to find her locker.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of searching they finally found it. While Kagome was putting her bag away, her mom got a call from Sota's school saying he was sick.

'Kagome, Sota's school called saying he was sick and I have to go get him'. her mother said.

"Oh okay. You go pick him up. I'll be fine" Kagome replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go and get him before he gets the other kids sick."

With that, the two hugged and Ms. Higurashi was off. So was Kagome, who was trying to find her first class.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

Kagome spent the last 15 minutes searching for room 102. She didn't even know until she saw all the others heading off to class, that the bell had rung.

Kagome didn't make any progress on finding the class so she tried asking others and even teachers, but no one bothered to even try and help.

Kagome slid down a wall and put her head down into her arms which were resting on her knees. She didn't care if she was late right then.

'I knew this place wouldn't be any different. It's all the same. I was invisible there and it's no different here.'

Kagome was deep in thought when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up in shock and mouthed 'What the?!"

"Come on, hurry up! I want to get to school early so I can finish my essay," Inuyasha yelled to Sango and Miroku who were WAY behind him.

"There is a reason it's called homework you know," Said Sango as they caught up with Inuyasha .

"Feh" He replied.

"Sango is right," Miroku chirped in.

"Feh," he said again.

"Um.. yeah. Let's just go already," Sango said as she walked in through the front doors of the school.

Inuyasha didn't even realize when they got to school but he followed.

A little while later they rounded the hall, heading for the lockers when something caught the corner of his eye. He held out his arm to stop Sango and Miroku.

"Hey! what are-" Sango started but followed his gaze and her mouth fell open. Miroku did the same.

Standing a little ways In front of them was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties and a girl who looked to be their age.

"I've never seen her before," Sango whispered.

"Me neither," Inuyasha said.

"My, what beautiful hair," Miroku whispered.

Sango gave hime a death glare.

"What are they saying?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing. They aren't talking at all."

Suddenly, the woman's phone rang. When she hung up she started doing these hand movements. When she was done, the girl did these hand movements too. The mother smiled and the two hugged.

"What were they doing with their hands?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know- wait! Where did they go?" Sango asked.

They turned around and they were both gone.

"I don't know. Now come on let's go so I can finish my essay," Inuyasha said, walking off.

Sango and Miroku sighed and followed him.

 **A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

SMACK.

"Miroku, you pervert!"Sango yelled.

"Idiot," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Let's just go to class," Miroku said, walking ahead.

RING!

"There's the bell," Sango said.

"Let's go." They all walked around the corner but stopped at what they saw.

Sitting against the wall was the same girl from before. She had here head on her knees.

"Um... are you lost?" Sango asked. Nothing.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around here," She asked again with no reply.

"Let me try. What's your name?" Miroku asked but there was still no answer.

"Do you need help?" Nothing.

"Maybe she's shy," Inuyasha finally said.

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head up in surprise and mouthed something but there was no sound. She then started doing these hand movements really fast. They watched as her face went from angry, surprised, sad and slightly scared.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe she is using sign language," Miroku stated.

"Right, Do you think she needs help?" Sango asked the two boys.

"Feh."

"She probably does. She does seem new, let's ask her" Miroku whispered.

'What are they talking about? Oh, that doesn't matter. I just need to find my class,' Kagome thought, looking down at her class schedule. When she looked up she realized they were staring at her. Knowing they wouldn't understand sign language, She got out some paper and wrote:

'Um, hi. Name's Kagome.'

'Hi! My name is Sango. This is Miroku (the guy with the short hair) and this is Inuyasha (the guy with long hair).'

'Nice to meet you all'.

'Same here... say, are you lost?'

'Yeah I am'.

'Can I see your class schedule?'

'Sure.'

'Wow! This is so cool! You're in the same class as us.'

"Sango, hurry up." Inuyasha ordered, tapping his foot.

"Ok, ok, keep your shirt on."

Just as Sango was going to tell Kagome what Inuyasha said, the second bell rang saying they had to run to class. Before Kagome could process what happened, Sango grabbed onto Kagome's wrist and was running off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: I'm back! Please don't kill me for not writing in like 2 months. I had some family issues and stuff come up and then I got writers block... sorry! Anyways, enough of my excuses, I would like to thank:_ _ **galacticly, Izaminy Loquendo, kagome girl, friendly reader, anon and FeudalWarrior,**_ _for reviewing. To FeudalWarrior, don't worry! If you do end up reading till then, then you will find out in the coming chapters, I will put in more about Kagome's past._

 _Ok so that's about it except I just want to say that school is starting back up for me tomorrow, which is September 8. I'm starting grade 8 yet i'm probably as short as the six graders, =P It might take longer for me to get chapters up, but I promise I won't make you wait 2 months again. Anyways, enough of this if you are one of the few who actually read these, and on to the chapter! =)_

Chapter 3

 **INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

Kagome walked over to the teacher and gave her the note that Dr. Kaede had given her mother. It explained how Kagome had lost her hearing in an accident and how it also damaged her vocal chords, and that she would need a little bit of help. When the teacher was done reading it she gave Kagome a small smile before heading to the front of the class.

Kagome decided it would be best if she sat in the desk next to the teachers desk so she could easily write notes to the teacher if she needed to.

Kagome barley noticed when Sango sat next to her, Miroku behind her and Inuyasha in front of her. 'Why are they being nice to me? They don't even know me yet they're are nice to me' Kagome thought.

When she looked at her teacher she realized she must have introduced her to the class because everyone was staring. Not liking the attention she looked stared straight a head only to see amber eyes staring back at her. She blushed very slightly before sighing and putting her head down.

Inuyasha was about to make a retort when the teacher interrupted and started explaining about how the class was going to run and how they could either work alone or get in groups of two to four for the project they would start this week.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

When the teacher was done explaining to the class and started writing down what she had said and a little more about the project.

"I presume that we will be in a group?" Miroku asked.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied.

"What about you Sango? Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Yeah whatever...Hey, why don't we ask if Kagome wants to be in our group".

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Sango".

"Feh".

"Ok, so if we all agree the i'll go ask her" Sango said walking over to stand in front of Kagome's desk with Miroku and Inuyasha standing behind her.

Kagome looked up when she felt someone tap her desk lightly, she saw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha standing there. On a paper she wrote:

 _'Is something wrong? What's going on? '._

' _Nothings_ _wrong.. we were just wondering if you wanted to be in our group' Sango wrote._

 _'I don't know...'._

 _'Come on. It's going to be fun to work together and get to know each other, plus I really need company other than them'._

' _Ok, I guess'._

 _'Great! Oh, that was the bell. We have math now'._

 **LUNCH**

Before Kagome knew it, she was in her fourth period of class and she was bored out of her mind. There was only ten minutes left of class and the teacher STILL hadn't finished his lecture.

'Lets see, next we have lunch then we have history and then we have science' Kagome thought eying her schedule, looking at the teacher every now and then to make sure he didn't call her.

'Dang it! I forgot my lunch. Well at least i brought some money. What am I going to do after I finish I eat? I know, I can finish reading that book in my bag. Ok so as soon as the bell rings i'll put my stuff in my locker, get my book, get lunch then find some where to read'.

As soon as Kagome saw kids leaving class she practically ran out of class.

"Where is she going?" Miroku asked seeing Kagome run off.

"Maybe she's just hungry" Sango replied.

"Whatever. Let's just go get some ramen" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome looked around the cafeteria looking for some where to sit and read. To her pleasure she found a table near two oak tress. It was the perfect place to have lunch.

Kagome sat down and looked at her book. She decided she would just read and have some of the pop she bought for now.

"Hey look, there's Kagome" Sango said pointing to the table she was sitting at.

"You want to go sit with her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Feh, let's just go, I want to eat" Inuyasha replied walking over and sitting down.

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes and also sat down.

Kagome felt when someone plopped down at the table. She didn't bother looking up from her book because it didn't bother her that people were there.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

 **Thump**

Sighing Kagome looked up and was not the least bit surprised to see Inuyasha and Miroku sitting there and Sango standing up with angry look on her face.

Kagome sighed again when she saw Miroku say some thing and Sango slapped him. You would think she would be surprised when Sango smacked him but she saw Sango smack him twice in class already.

Once Sango calmed down, They all sat in silence and... awkwardness. Finally Sango decided to ask Kagome some questions to get to know her better.

' _So lets get to know you'._

' _Ok... what do you want to know?'._

 _'Colour, animal, subject, book, season, and birthday'._

' _Wow, ok lets see, Silver, I don't know, Science, My Sister's Keeper, winter and next month. Ok now the same questions for you'._

' _Ok. Pink, cats, Math, The fault in our stars, summer, March'_

' _Cool_ '.

 **Ring**

' _That's the bell we have class now'._

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and it was now the end of the day. Looking at the clock Kagome saw that there was only two more minutes left and then she would be home free, literally.

Looking at the board Kagome noticed that Mrs. Sakura, the gangs homeroom and science teacher, was writing down what the project was going to be about.

"...we will be doing a project on disasters, man made and natural. you can either write an essay- oh stop you're groaning and let me finish- or you can make a visual." Mrs Sakura told the class.

'Hm. I wonder what the others want to do' Kagome thought as she stood up when she saw people leaving.

'No matter. I just want to go home and relax. I wonder how Sota is doing. I should probably see if mom can pick me up' Kagome wondered while taking out her phone to text her mom. Sure enough her mom was with Sota at the doctors so Kagome was walking home. She didn't mind though. She liked walking and it was good her house was nearby to the school.

Leaving school Kagome started on her journey to her house.

 **Friday**

Kagome had a pretty good week so far. She got to know more about the group, Sango showed her around school. It was actually pretty interesting looking around, she even found out that it had this balcony that you can go to during lunch but people don't really go there so it was quiet.

We find our group during lunch trying to figure out what to do on the weekend.

"So wait, let me get this straight. Both of you are busy today and can't come over?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah... sorry about that. You see, Kohaku has a soccer game today and I can't miss it" Sango said.

"I have to go with my parents to some stupid dinner" Miroku explained.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't know! Why don't you come with one of us?" Sango suggested.

"Bu-" Inuyasha was interrupted when a shrill voice yelled:

" _Oh Inu-yash-a!_ ".

 _a/n: Heh heh heh... Sorry for the tiny cliffhanger. I'm sure most of you know who this "voice" is, but if you don't then you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Ok, this chapter is done so I just want to remind you guys to review. Thanks, and I hope you all have a good day. That's it from me, Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _a/n: I'm finally back to writing after about a month. I'm really sorry about that, but my language teacher keeps swamping us with projects. Anyways, enough about my horrible teacher and on to the story!_

 **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**

Kagome looked up from her book to see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku _glaring_ at something coming their way.

Slightly confused by what they were looking at, she followed their gazes to see a girl wearing a red tube top and a white short skirt.

Glancing back at the girl and then at the rest of the group, Kagome decided to have the sandwich she bought.

"Oh Inuyasha! I missed you" The girl said reaching their table.

"Go away Kikyo!" Sango hissed glaring at her.

Turning to glare back at Sango she said, "No one is talking to you".

Sango started clenching and un-clenching her fist at her sides.

"Anyway, how have you been Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked sitting next to him.

Inuyasha only grunted in response.

Kagome, meanwhile was quietly eating her sandwich, pondering just who this girl was.

Taking a bite of her sandwich she watched the whole group glare at this girl who seemed unaffected by this.

Kagome could feel the tension in the group. She wouldn't be surprised if some whipped out a butter knife, cut the air, and put it on toast.

Taking another bite of her meal, Kagome looked up and was _very_ surprised to see Inuyasha and this stranger locking lips right there. The sandwich that she just swallowed stop right there in the middle of her esophagus.

Immediately she started coughing. Startled that her new friend was chocking, Sango rushed over and started patting her back. Miroku looked at her with worry for his new friend. Kikyo released her steel grip on Inuyasha shirt and gave a glare to this girl who started chocking. Inuyasha, finally out of Kikyo's grip growled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He was about to start yelling at Kikyo for kissing him when he finally realized Kagome was chocking.

Once Kagome finished coughing, Kikyo glared at her and started to question her.

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"What is your problem?!"

"Kikyo, maybe you should leave" Sago said.

"Hmph! Fine! Bye Inu baby"

' _So... who was that?_ ' Kagome wrote to Sango.

' _That was Kikyo, Inuyasha's last girlfriend. They broke up but she's persistent_ '.

' _Ok then_ '

' _So what are you doing today?_ '

' _Just some volunteering, why?_ '

' _Well, me and Miroku are busy so we can't go to Inuyasha's house_ '

' _Ok, but how does that involve me?_ '

' _Let's just say he would rather volunteer than spend time with his older brother, Sesshomaru'._

 _'Ok, well I guess he can come'_

 _'Great! Let me tell him'_

"Ok, so after school you and Kagome are going to do some volunteering." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Keh! And why would I do that?".

"Would you rather spend time with Sesshomaru?"

"Feh."

"I thought so."

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

Like they planned, when school was over Kagome and Inuyasha started their departure to wherever Kagome volunteers.

Kagome was in a generally good mood that day so she was smiling the whole way there.

'What is she so damn happy about?' Inuyasha wondered.

All of a sudden Kagome stopped, causing Inuyasha to bump into her. When Inuyasha followed her gaze he saw she was looking at a sign. It read: 'Purrfect pets animal shelter'.

Kagome opened the door to the building with Inuyasha following behind. Seeing the desk she smiled. Sitting at the desk was a woman in her twenties. She had grey/white hair. She was reading a magazine .

Kagome walked over and hugged the girl. Looking up from the magazine the woman smiled and got up and hugged back.

 _'Kagome. It's so good to see you_ ' the woman signed.

' _You to Tsubaki._ ' Kagome signed.

' _So who's your friend?'._

 _'Oh that's right I forgot. That is Inuyasha' ._

 _'I see... Anyway, the animals have missed you'._

 _'I missed them to. Have they been good?'._

 _'Yes, luckily for me. Okay enough small talk. I'll take the cages, you take the exercise?'_

 _'Sure.'_

With that the two of them headed off to do their work, leaving Inuyasha standing there.

Walking over to the window he took a seat. A few minutes later he saw Kagome going outside with a group of dogs.

He watched in amusement when he saw Kagome trying playing fetch and then all the dogs tackled her.

"She's a real nice girl you know?" Tsubaki said suddenly making Inuyasha yelp.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied. " So when did Kagome start volunteering here?"

"Hm... I think about two months before the accident."

"Accident?"

"Kagome wasn't always this way. She used to talk and be all bubbly and happy... That's also why all the animals love her."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well- Oh look speak of the devil."

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing there.

' _Ok Tsubaki. We have to go but I will come back as soon as I can.'_

 _'Ok, I'll see you then. Bye!'_

 _'Bye!'_

Kagome was walking to the door when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her wrist. Sighing she started looking for some paper and a pencil. She wrote:

' _What's wrong?_ '

' **Nothing, but what are we doing now?'.**

' _Volunteering_.'

With out warning, Kagome walked to the door with Inuyasha still holding her wrist.

When they were outside Inuyasha let go of Kagome's wrist and started to blush. Kagome didn't notice though, because she started walking again.

Realizing Inuyasha hadn't moved, Kagome stopped and had to wait for him. Once the two were standing side by side, they started walking again.

 **AT THE UNKNOW LOCATION**

After about ten minutes of walking they finally reached a building that was some what similar to a house.

Once inside, Inuyasha watched with confusion as Kagome kneeled down with her arms open.

His confusion was soon cleared though, when he heard thundering foot steps. Peeping out of a corner was a group of kids.

"Hey look! it's Kagome!" One of the kids said.

"And some weird dude!" another exclaimed.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quick! Let's go to Kagome before that guy clubs us." A little girl yelled. With that said, all the kids ran over to Kagome giving her a big group hug.

'' _Hi Shippo...'_

 _'Hi!'_

 _'Hello Hitomi, Soten, Koume and Kanna.'_

 _'Hello_ ' The rest of the kids signed.

' _How have you all been?'_

' _Good_.' Kanna signed.

' _I'm glad to hear, er, see. So where is Hitomiko?'_

 _'She's in the other room.' Koume replied._

 _'I see. Well, I'm going to go talk to her. You guys stay here okay?'_

 _'Ok_ '

Nodding, Kagome walked into the other room leaving Inuyasha and the kids alone.

The kids all slowly turned around and started smiling deviously. Inuyasha had a **BAD** feeling about this...

One of the kids stepped up and said one simple but horrifying word that would haunt Inuyasha for the rest of his life, " _Makeover_ "

 _a/n: Dun dun dun! Poor Inuyasha! what are those kids going to do to him? Find out in the next chapter! Anyways, please review, that would be awesome! Ok, that's it from me, Peace!_


End file.
